crazydbsfandomcom-20200213-history
Kirk
"My heart and actions are utterly unclouded. My actions are those of 'Justice'." Ki'rk', also called The Center, is an ancient Entity, and the brother of Aerous, The Entity of Time. Kirk hides mostly in the shadows, causing many important events to happen, in hopes of causing the fall of the Omni king and the deities. APPEARANCE Kirk is a tall man, with long unkempt white hair, deep purple eyes, and black bushy eyebrows. His clothing usually consists of robes or goes topless, exposing his muscular body. He wears pants with suspenders, clogs, shiny cuffs on both wrists, and heart-shaped knee guards. He is frequently known to go nude, having no problem with walking around without any clothes on. PERSONALITY At first Kirk was shown to be consistently manipulative and violently domineering, and has repeatedly shown a lack of conscience and empathy. Nonetheless he was mature, recognizing valor in others and being generally calm and level-headed. Kirk was also shown to be extremely paranoid and twitchy during this time. After befriending the Human Raichel he becomes much more relaxed.However, he still has a very sadistic and cold side. Clearly taking pleasure in torturing his brother as punishment for the betrayal of his own kind. He did, however, begin crying when doing this, implying that he does still feel love for his brother. Kirk has shown to be able to create friendship with other people, and is known to be extremely kindhearted to other people(I.e Raichel and Megusei). Although, this is rare. Kirk is nearly unflinching in his goal to free the Omniverse from corruption, being able to see all the negative energy build up from the miss use of the dragon balls, along with the miss use of Angel powers. Kirk is shown to be disgusted by the deities laziness and forgetfulness to do their jobs. ABILITIES/TECHNIQUES Kirk is one of the most physically strong and powerful beings in the entire Omniverse. Supernatural Condition: Kirk has supernatural levels of strength, durability, speed, reaction, and intelligence. Even compared to everyone else. Kirk's eyesight is enhanced so much that he can see down to the atomic level. His hearing is so great that he can hear a whisper from an entire planet away. Kirk is possibly, if not the most, intelligent person in the entire history of CDBS and is one of the most physically strongest, comparing to the top people of the verse. Regeneration: '''Kirk can regenerate from almost any attack thrown at him, able to regenerate any part of his body in a matter of seconds. Even able to regenerate from being hit by his own attack, Venom. Although, his regeneration doesn't start instantly, and most of the time he has to take out said object for it to start to heal. '''Venom: Kirk summons a destructive enzyme that breaks down all the organic matter within it's target down to the atomic level, turning it into mush from the inside out. During this process, the victim often spontaneously bursts into flame. Most people hit by this attack have their bodies completely destroyed. Ability Creation: Kirk can create almost any kind of ability that he desires. These are usually put in categories for their power and utility and lack of weaknesses, although, only one category is known. The Heavy Metal Tier. Which is the strongest tier. Only 3 abilities are known to be in the heavy metal category. One of them being Venom. Anthrax: '''Anthrax is similar to Venom in that it summons a destructive Enzyme in the form of a sentient gas cloud. Although slightly weaker than Venom in attack power, it does have much longer range capabilities. Anthrax is apart of the Heavy Metal Tier. '''Houses of The Holy/Stairway To Heaven: '''Houses of The Holy is an infinite pocket dimension that Kirk can freely control, considered Nigh-omnipotent while inside of it. Stairway To heaven is the way that Kirk can send other people to inside of HoTH. It usually involves with someone breaking a "Rule" that kirk has stated, such as "You shall not step into my shadow" or "You shall not make eye contact with me". These rules can be anything, and if anyone breaks the rules they will instantly be sent to Houses of The Holy with no hope of escaping. '''Deluxe Black Ball: With this Kirk can create something similar to a black hole, sucking up everything around it and sending it to Kirk's pocket dimension. Giving Kirk battlefield removal. Heavy Weather: '''This allows Kirk to control the weather, although depending on the attack, it has an long charge up time '''Thunderstruck: '''The manipulation of lightning and Electricity. Depending on the attack, it has a long charge up time. '''Time Stop: This allows Kirk to stop time for 10 seconds. Kirk can also not use any of his other Custom abilities while in stop time. Kirk usually activates and deactivates this ability with the words "TOKIO TOMARE" or "And time has stopped!" and end usually with "And Time resumes its natural course." This attack is a true time stop, stopping everything in existence with no real way to break free Time Manipulation: '''it has been insinuated that Kirk can freely control time, due to him existing outside of it and being immune to its effects. Although, the most Kirk has shown is his time stop, trapping Monika and Galaxandria in a time loop/time stop, and Kirk being immune to the effects of time manipulating abilities. '''Space Manipulation: Kirk hasn't shown much of his space manipulation capabilities, but it is possible that Deluxe Black Ball is created by Kirk's space manipulation. Kirk has been shown to create portals and rip through space itself with strength alone, Even without the Tokyo Blade's dimension cutting power. Doppelganger: '''The '''Doppelganger Style is a shadow-controlling style. It allows Kirk to create copies of himself to assist in battle. The doppelgangers are also seemingly equal in physical abilities to Kirk himself. '''Mind Manipulation: '''Kirk has been shown to be able to manipulates peoples minds. Being able to instantly read their memories and thoughts and even being able to control this. Effecting even memories. BACKSTORY Much of Kirk's backstory is shrouded in mystery, and almost nothing is known about his child hood. Before Time Not much is known of Kirk during this time, other than that he was responsible for the defeat, and near death, of Aerous. Sealing away his powers due to Aerous killing off most of the Entity race. During this time Kirk also consumed half of the existence of the Entity of Growing power, Zenkai. At the beginning During this time Kirk was able to turn his piece of Zenkai's being into the first Zenkai ability. Kirk was locked away in the deepest parts of hell by the first Omni King, for unknown reasons. Part 5 Kirk fully awakened in part 5, having most of his powers sealed away. During a battle with one of the Gods of Destruction half of his locked power was unleased, giving him back his most favored form again. Kirk after the battle was sent into Aurdum's star, staying in there for weeks before finally escaping, gaining a massive power boost from taking so much damage and regenerating from it. Kirk also contributes with Monika's death, holding her and Galaxandria in place while Aerous Tries to erase Monika and Galaxandria from reality, Monika then goes allah ackbar commits suicide, killing herself and damaging Galaxandria enough for her to be killed by Kirk and Aerous. Kirk becomes a major contributor in Gabe's war against the Omni King, on Gabe's side. He is also the causer of the greatest tragedy in the war, using one of the most strongest attacks to kill 666,666,666,666,666,666 people all across the omniverse. During this time he also consumed a massive amount of human souls during Earths take over, and trapping even more souls in his sword, the Tokyo Blade. Kirk does not participate during the final battle of the war, disappearing for a while. Part 6 Kirk's next major involvement was in Aerous' war against the Omni Guards and Beerus. Kirk during this time manages to collect all of the Entities lost artifacts. Kirk, on Aerous' side, helps evolve Gai(Now combined with the Hogyoku) along with helping Aerous become the Omni King. Later on Aerous finds out that Kirk is his brother, and tries to kill him. Aerous fails to do so for a while, until he corners Kirk in Kirk's old containment room. In the resulting battle Coronus interferes and erases Kirk. Later on, when Aerous is dying, kirk returns. Having faked his death, Kirk says his final words to his brother, and sheds a single tear. Showing that he still had some love for his dying brother. Universal Reset It is unknown where Kirk went during the few months before the Reset, although it is assumed that he survived it with all of his memories intact. As other entities survived the reset. All that is known is that his being, for some unknown reason, split into hundreds of fragments, spread across all the omniverse. He is apparently still conscious, inside of certain shards that have become sentient. TRIVIA * Kirk's main theme is Otherside, by the band "Red Hot Chili Peppers" * Kirk is shown to have an interest with pop culture references and loves old music. * Kirk has been confirmed to be the most sexually active being in the entire history of the RP, being tied in first place by Megusei (Who may or may not be his wife). * In technicality, Kirk is the first antagonist to actually win completely. With the Omniverse being reset all of it's sins and negative energy build up also having dissipated.